


"Чудеса"

by hyog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Inception - Freeform, Limbo, M/M, Metaphysics, Prison, Steter - Freeform, Steter Week
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyog/pseuds/hyog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>автор вдохновлялся об что мог! а мог он не так много XD легкий оос, немного разнокалиберных цитат, и да, я по-прежнему думаю что после всей метафизической трэшачни, через которую прошел Стайлз, у него должно было немного сдвинуть крышу какими-нибудь остаточными способностями))) энивей, that is my design, так что Х)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Чудеса"

Питеру кажется, за толстой кирпичной стеной он слышит шаги. Он окружен тяжелой, ватной темнотой, в которой не слышно даже собственного сердцебиения. Возможно, здесь есть пол, может быть даже потолок и ледяные бетонные стены по бокам, может быть он лежит на обглоданном ржавчиной каркасе койки, а может быть - свернулся калачиком возле ведра, которое стоит здесь вместо нужника. Питер не знает - ни сколько дней прошло, или сколько лет, когда он в последний раз ел, когда - дышал. До этого момента его не было нигде, пока в душной липкой темноте не проступили очертания кирпичной стены. Самой обычной. А за ней - призрак шагов. Питеру хочется прильнуть ухом к спасительной прохладе, чтобы расслышать получше. Ему кажется, он очень долго ничего не слышал.  
\- Тебе плохо?  
Стайлз рассматривает его, как малоинтересный, но все же экспонат музея. Прижимается ладонями к толстому стеклу, разделяющему пространство надвое. Питер вертит головой вправо и влево, но видит только темноту. Тени неприятно копошатся, напоминая гнездо змей. Стайлз смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову набок. У него темные синяки под глазами и бледность мертвеца. Питер цепляется взглядом за каждую деталь, за любую мелочь. Щедрая россыпь мелких родинок на лице, и одна, особо кокетливая, на левой щеке. Когда-то давно женщины специально рисовали такие, чтобы казаться аппетитнее. Эдакая изюминка в пресноватой булочке. Питер облизывает сухие губы. Стайлз и без того достаточно сладкий.  
\- Да, - на одно это короткое слово у него уходят, кажется, все силы организма, и он устало прикрывает глаза. Но он слышит, как тихо смеется Стайлз, звук приглушен толстым слоем стекла, но он настоящий. У основания языка приятно зудит, как будто он может попробовать его на вкус, стоит чуть-чуть приоткрыть рот.  
\- Это хорошо, - прижимается лбом к стеклу, легонько водит кончиками пальцев по прозрачной поверхности, опускает взгляд.  
\- С каких это пор ты наслаждаешься чужими страданиями? - Питер говорит, потому что от одной только мысли о том, что он останется опять один, на него накатывает тяжелая волна паники. Он боится темноты, он боится теплых шевелящихся теней на периферии зрения. Он боится, что уже давно сошел с ума. Опять.  
\- О, у меня было у кого поучиться, - тяжелый, мутный взгляд из-под чуть опущенных ресниц. Кокетливо или смертельно устало?  
\- Мой пример заразителен? - собственный голос звучит глухо и низко, будто он находится где-то глубоко-глубоко на дне колодца.  
\- Ты себе льстишь, волк, - последнее слово наполнено таким количеством яда, что Питер невольно морщится. Винтики в голове крутятся медленно, заржавевший механизм пробуждается от спячки, но ему не хватает топлива. Света, воды, еды, свежего воздуха. Питер удивляется, как вообще продержался все это время, не иначе как на голом энтузиазме. - Масштаб мелковат, - голос Стайлза сонный, задумчивый, почти мурчащий, как будто он одновременно и здесь, и где-то еще, - Сходи как-нибудь на экскурсию в голову тысячелетнему злу, очень просветляющий опыт.  
В глазах Стайлза плещется тьма, та самая, что шепчет вокруг невнятным многоголосьем. По телу Питера пробегает неприятная дрожь.  
\- Как ты здесь оказался? - он хочет пошевелиться, подойти ближе, но что-то мешает.  
\- Я знаю, как я здесь оказался. А вот как тут оказался ты? - легонько постукивает пальцем по стеклу, дышит на него, и рисует на запотевшей поверхности сердитый зубастый смайлик. Возможно, у Питера все-таки поехала крыша.  
\- Стайлз?  
Мальчишка вскидывается, как будто просыпается, глаза опять обычные, карие. Ловят отблески света от пары куцых лампочек под потолком.  
\- М-м? - неуверенная, нервная улыбка. Как будто он забыл, зачем вообще здесь оказался.  
\- Помоги мне выбраться, - если когда-то у Питера и была гордость, то сейчас она засохла и отвалилась за ненадобностью. Позже ему нужно будет провести полную инвентаризацию собственной личности, потому что, возможно, отсохли даже амбиции. Все, чего ему хочется сейчас - просто увидеть мир. Воздух, свет, почувствовать чужое прикосновение, сунуть лицо в воду, выпить горький-горький кофе. Он хочет столько всего, что становится физически больно. Он не может пошевелить и пальцем.  
\- Не в этой жизни, - Стайлз тихонько усмехается, стучит костяшками пальцев по стеклу, качает головой, - И не в парочке следующих, пожалуй.  
\- Ты не веришь, что люди могут меняться? - Питер не говорит, что он изменился, есть все шансы, что он выйдет на свет божий и опять начнет предаваться психологическому разврату и разнузданным неразборчивым манипуляциям. Но если жизнь его чему-то и научила - все это он будет делать за много тысяч километров от Бикон Хиллз.  
\- Люди - вполне, - миролюбиво соглашается, - А вот волки, - разводит руками, дескать, ответ очевиден.  
\- Что, все волки плохие? Даже Скотт? - Питер, против воли, начинает забавляться. Ему так этого не хватало. Общение. Забава. Особенно когда собеседник почти на одном с тобой интеллектуальном уровне - это редкое, полузабытое удовольствие.  
\- Скотти - лучше, чем все мы вместе взятые. Он даже верит, что ты еще не потерян для этого мира, можешь себе представить уровень его святости.  
\- Да уж, - Питер хмыкает. Стайлз выглядит как сомнамбула. Или человек под кайфом. Или все вместе взятое.  
\- Это его главная проблема, - бубнит под нос, явно позабыв, где и с кем находится, - Такая доверчивость нас угробит. И этот новый волк? Не доверяю. Любых метафизических гостей сначала нужно сажать в подвал на неделю в электрическую клетку, допрашивать с пристрастием, и только потом выпускать на люди. И это еще без теста на вступление в стаю. О, нужно серьезно поговорить с Дитоном, у него должны быть специальные травки, развязывающие язык. Я докопаюсь до правды, я...  
\- Стайлз, - Питер мягко обрывает словесный поток. В него упирается рассеянный, расфокусированный взгляд.  
\- Я - его темная сторона. Инь для его ян. Я должен. Пока этот простодушный дурень не открыл дома приют для бесхозных подозрительных омег.  
\- Кларисса, смотрите на вещи проще, и станет весело, - Питер ухмыляется вовсю. Аналогия хоть и неполная, но уж больно декорации похожи.  
Стайлз страдальчески закатывает глаза.  
\- Серьезно, Молчание Ягнят? Тебе до Ганнибала, как пешком до луны.  
\- А из тебя бы получилась весьма аппетитная фэбээрша, - ему, кажется, даже становится чуть легче дышать.  
Лампочки под потолком несколько раз тревожно мигают и гаснут.  
Питеру кажется, проходит по меньшей мере месяц. Тяжелой, вязкой, удушающей темноты.  
\- Что это там за звуки? - Питер сидит на полу каюты, опутанный цепями и кандалами. Где-то за бортом тихо бормочет океан. Стайлз заглядывает внутрь через узкое окошко в двери. Сквозь недовольный скрип дерева и плеск воды прорывается странный, пронзительный звук. Как будто где-то вдалеке кто-то надсадно кричит на всю мощь легких.  
\- А это чудеса, - глаза Стайлза улыбаются, во всяком случае, Питеру так кажется.  
\- И что же они там делают? - губы сами расползаются в довольной ухмылке.  
\- Как и положено, - Стайлз хмыкает за дверью, - Случаются.  
Они смеются вместе, Питер запрокидывает голову, довольный до невозможности. Теперь это Алиса в Стране Чудес. Такая мелочь, но сейчас это все, что у него есть. Мелочи, из которых состоит паззл его существования. Мелочи, завязанные на Стайлза. Он хочет видеть его лицо. Удостовериться, что все родинки на месте, а бледная кожа все такая же нежная на вид.  
Океан за бортом затихает, будто кто-то отключил звук.  
\- Это лимб местного разлива, а ты что-то уж очень туго соображаешь, как для злого гения, - Стайлз легонько пробегается пальцами по прутьям решетки - зазор между ними достаточно широкий, он с легкостью мог бы просунуть свою тощую руку.  
Питер ерзает, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на полу. Смирительные рубашки - не самый его любимый бренд одежды.  
\- А как ты...  
Стайлз раздраженно поводит плечом. Он выглядит уставшим. Не так, как обычно - а смертельно. Как будто сверх обычной метафизической чертовщины навалилось еще столько всего, что даже стоять тяжело, а дышать больно. В любое другое время Питера это не беспокоило бы, но он уже давно пересмотрел все свои приоритеты. И конкретно сейчас у него остался всего один.  
\- Неметон любит, чтобы я иногда заглядывал к нему в гости. Ох уж эти сентиментальные пни.  
Брови Питера удивленно ползут вверх. Мальчик не без сюрприза. Если у него установилась такая связь с этим древним вместилищем силы...как знать, каким боком это все ему вылезет. Но Питер уверен, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
\- Значит, - Питер тяжело сглатывает, - Отсюда можно выбраться?  
Он взял себе за правило не спрашивать слишком часто. Но пока Стайлз приходит сюда, приходит к нему, есть шанс. Хотя бы маленький, крошечный шанс. Иногда он спрашивает Стайлза, почему тот просто не бросит его гнить здесь, в темноте, и он неизменно сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и сердито бормочет "я же не ты".  
Стайлз смешно морщит нос и стучит костяшками пальцев по прутьям решетки.  
\- Как видишь, кто-то организовал тебе настоящую тюрьму. Тот факт, что здесь нет никакой охраны, как бы намекает... - он рассеянно трет шею, обдумывая что-то. - Но можно попробовать кое-что.  
Он начинает метаться вдоль решетки, только не быстро и взбудоражено, как обычно, а медленно, чуть подволакивая ногу. Одной рукой придерживает правый бок, а другой - активно жестикулирует.  
\- Знаешь, с некоторых пор Инсепшн - мое любимое кино. Все как в жизни, - усмехается легонько, - Идея не бывает простой, когда ее нужно поместить в чью-то голову. Кажется, так там было. Ну и мы попробуем. А что уже терять. Один хрен, передохнем все как мухи.  
Он останавливается, а Питер хмурится. Мальчишка выглядит совсем паршиво, и он бы заметил раньше, если бы не умывался каждый раз розовыми соплями от того, что с ним рядом кто-то живой. И это внезапное желание помочь. Питер не настолько уверен в своем нынешнем шарме. Значит, случилось что-то достаточно паршивое, чтобы пошатнуть моральный компас Стайлза в сторону помощи злейшему врагу. .  
\- Закрой глаза и слушай мой голос, - почти срывается на шепот, прочищает горло взволнованно, - Мы слишком далеко сейчас. Это надо исправить.  
Питер послушно зажмуривается, потому что больше всего на свете он хочет выбраться из этой западни.  
\- Не думай о том, как расширяются стены и теряются далеко-далеко в темноте, превращаясь в бесконечные коридоры.  
\- Ты это специально сейчас? - Питер ухмыляется, - "Не думай о слоне".  
\- Конечно. Но ведь работает же.  
\- Слишком примитивно для моего продвинутого сознания. Просто скажи, что нужно сделать.  
\- Ладно, - Стайлз выдыхает тяжело, и с закрытыми глазами Питер, кажется, лучше его ощущает. Не слышит, нет, и унюхать не может ровным счетом ничего, но это...присутствие. Теплый сгусток энергии в океане вечной мерзлоты.  
\- Представь себе, что я тебе нужен. До усрачки просто. Хочешь оказаться ближе. Тебе это необходимо, как воздух.  
\- Это представить проще, чем тебе кажется, щеночек, - Питер хмыкает, а Стайлз только фыркает в ответ.  
\- По-настоящему, Питер. Иначе не сработает. Выцарапай из своей закостенелой души остатки зверя и представь, что раздираешь мне глотку, если понадобится.  
\- Я фанат более, хм, эротических фантазий, - негодование Стайлза яркое, как солнце, его можно ощутить всей кожей сразу, и Питер довольно улыбается.  
Стоит сосредоточиться на теплом присутствии рядом, как сразу становится легче дышать, и кожу покалывает - возвращаются тактильные ощущения. Питер по-прежнему не знает, холодно здесь, тепло, сухо или влажно, но он чувствует воздух, и каким-то странным образом - чувствует расстояние. Он знает, что Стайлз бесконечно далеко и близко вместе с тем. И на этот раз сам тянется навстречу.  
Его обступают бормочущие тени, как в пошлом, но до ужаса реалистичном подобии Аида. Хватают за шею, скользят по коже. По спине пробегает холодок, до этого момента Питер не осознавал, где находится и что с ним происходит, но теперь перспективы начинают разворачиваться перед ним во всей своей красе и это, ну, страшно.  
\- Не отвлекайся, - голос Стайлза как будто ближе, но все еще недостаточно.  
\- Ты не помогаешь, - он хмурится, теперь его все отвлекает. Вернувшиеся ощущения мешают думать, четко оформлять мыслеобразы.  
\- Помочь тебе? Ну представь меня, как Венеру в мехах.  
\- Захер-Мазох? Я был лучшего мнения о современной школьной программе.  
Стайлз смеется, и Питер тянется к этому звуку, тихому и до жути приятному. Позволяет ему заполнить все пространство вокруг себя, а потом и внутри, наполняя теплом и почему-то светом. Питер бы в жизни не подумал, что Стайлз светлый, но что он вообще знает? В конце концов, мальчик рискует своей жизнью ради других чуть ли не каждый день, и вообще ничего не требует взамен. Удивительный, на самом деле...  
\- А теперь возьми меня за руку, - шепот, почти возле самого уха.  
Питер дрожаще выдыхает, придерживая узкую кисть руки. Легонько поглаживает пальцы Стайлза, они потрясающе длинные, подрагивают нервно. Питеру всегда было интересно, как так можно существовать - под вечным напряжением. Всегда было интересно попробовать его на вкус. На что это будет похоже, на горячее электричество или раскаленную лаву, текущую под кожей? Он проводит носом от ладони и до запястья, легонько прижимается губами к теплой коже. Стайлз пахнет лесом - грозовым небом, влажной травой, дикими цветами, раскатами грома и трескучими вспышками молний. Стайлз пахнет миром живых - дешевым кофе из участка шерифа, сладкими милкшейками, картошкой фри, чужим парфюмом, кожаной обивкой сидений и цитрусовым гельдушем на распаренной коже. Питер медленно скользит языком по внутренней стороне запястья, обхватывает губами сладкую ягодку пульса, и позволяет себе маленький, довольный звук, почти щенячий. Он бы мог устыдиться, когда-нибудь, где-нибудь, не здесь и не сейчас, мог бы, но он слишком рад этому вкусу жизни, который вливается в него через Стайлза.  
\- Ты пахнешь, - он бесстыже зарывается носом в теплую ладонь, и все-таки открывает глаза, - Просто потрясающе.  
Стайлз смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами со странной помесью восхищения и отвращения во взгляде, и даже рот приоткрыл удивленно. Сидит, просунув руку сквозь прутья решетки, все так же держится за бок. Но сейчас Питер не обращает на это внимание. Потому что Стайлз не отдергивает руку, только изумленно переводит взгляд с легкого засоса на запястье - обратно на Питера, как будто не может поверить. Что Питер его действительно хочет? Или что оказался здесь, хотя еще минуту назад было где-то там?  
\- Получилось, - выдыхает восхищенно, и Питер чувствует, как восторженно скачет галопом его пульс. Здесь, рядом со Стайлзом, ощущения возвращаются, сенсорика восстанавливается. Рядом с ним хочется жить.  
"Какой интересный эффект" - думает Питер, и прижимает ладонь Стайлза к своей щеке.  
\- Я напишу целую диссертацию...кому-нибудь. Дитону! Выложу на форум эмиссаров, или где они зависают в сети. Хакнуть не просто чужой сон, а чужой сонный конструкт, ну надо же, - он прерывает свой восторженный поток размышлений, и аккуратно высвобождает руку.  
\- Ты быстро учишься. Мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять как тут всё устроено, и еще больше, чтобы научиться управлять... - тут он довольно хмыкает, - ...реальностью.  
Стайлз устало поднимается, роется в карманах штанов. Питер тревожно принюхивается. Какой-то запах, но он постоянно ускользает. Питер все еще очень плохо себя контролирует.  
Стайлз выуживает кусок мелка с видом человека, выигравшего лотерею.  
\- А теперь самый крутой фокус, Питер, смотри и запоминай. Потому что, блин, я хорош.  
Стайлз аккуратно чертит прямоугольник входа прямо поверх прутьев, тихонько бормочет что-то вроде "абракадабра", давит руками на решетку - и дверь в камеру Питера распахивается настежь. Дверь, которой еще секунду назад не было.  
Пока Питер подбирает челюсть, Стайлз критически осматривает деяние рук своих и, похмурившись для виду, все-таки довольно причмокивает.  
\- Гениально же! А тебе, я смотрю, нужно отдельное приглашение?  
Питер не утруждает себя ответом - он выскальзывает из места своего заточения, и будто выныривает на поверхность. Здесь, в этом стайлзовском лимбе, тихо и спокойно, как в могиле, но там, где побывал Питер, было настоящее небытие. Кромешное, беспробудное ничто.  
Нос опять щекочет до боли знакомый запах. Приторно-соленый с металлической ноткой, от которой слюна собирается во рту. Питер сглатывает и разворачивается. Камера его больше не интересует, теперь есть вещи поважнее. Правый бок Стайлза расцвел темно-багровым пятном. И вдоль руки, вниз по пальцам стекает насыщенно-красная струйка, капает с тихим еле слышимым звуком. Теперь Питер видит ссадины на его лице и вымазанную гарью футболку. Он подходит чуть ближе, втягивая носом воздух. Стайлз больше не пахнет жизнью. Он пахнет искореженным металлом, горелой резиной, бензином и раскаленным асфальтом. От него несет болью с ноткой страха, под которым угадываются слои накопившегося за последние годы ужаса. Перед лицом смерти.  
У Питера что-то сжимается внутри - что-то, чего там быть не должно в принципе. Отмерло за ненадобностью. Но ему знакома концепция благодарности, и знакома концепция похоти, и еще, полузабытая, но все-таки концепция нежности. И, кажется, ему нужно применить их все вместе прямо сейчас.  
\- Стайлз, - Питер бормочет как можно мягче, почти урчит, как огромный кот, - Во что вы опять вляпались?  
\- О ну ты знаешь, как всегда. Мы все умрем, бла-бла-бла, - кривая ухмылка, вялая бравада. У кого понахватался этих деструктивных мотивов? Или просто свои довел до кондиции.  
\- Ты умираешь? - он спрашивает в лоб, потому что ходить вокруг да около, когда перед тобой истекают кровью - не его стиль.  
Стайлз буравит его сердитым взглядом несколько долгих, как вечность, секунд.  
\- Я всегда знал, что меня рано или поздно догонит. Нельзя постоянно подставлять свою человеческую жопу метафизическому говнищу, и ожидать, что оно тебя не укусит. Вот укусило.  
\- И я подумал, - Стайлз не шарахается прочь, когда Питер подходит ближе и касается его руки, ведет ладонью вверх, до локтя, по плечу, ключицам, шее. Питер забирает боль, как может, хотя не уверен, что здесь это сработает. Что у него хватит сил. Но концепция благодарности - сейчас самое время стряхнуть с нее пыль.  
\- Я подумал, - его голос дрожит и срывается на шепот, когда Питер приобнимает его лицо, - Одним Питером Хейлом больше, одним меньше, какая разница? Не то чтобы останется хоть кто-то, чтобы засвидетельствовать твой злобный гений. Лидия кричала так долго, что потеряла голос и впала в кататонический ступор. Ее забрали в дурку, и я как раз ехал... Думаю, она накричала на полгорода, так что веселье только начинается. А я как назло расплескал свои кишки и пару литров крови по асфальту, и...  
Питер легонько поглаживает его скулу большим пальцем. И ту самую кокетливую родинку, которая давно уже не дает ему покоя. Он наклоняется и слизывает небольшую слезинку с щеки Стайлза. Питер плохо чувствует разницу между концепциями похоти и нежности, над этим нужно будет поработать, как-нибудь потом.  
\- Ты не хотел умирать один.  
\- Иначе оставил бы тебя гнить там до скончания веков, - Стайлз смотрит на него во все глаза, как будто знает, что он собирается сделать. Еще пару месяцев назад Питер бы посмеялся, и над собой, и над Стайлзом, и уж тем более - над ними вместе.  
\- Ты такой откровенный. Это возбуждает, - он ухмыляется, и прижимается рукой к темному кровавому пятну на боку Стайлза. Питер слизывает болезненный всхлип с его губ самым бесстыжим образом, надавливает рукой чуть сильнее, и Стайлз приоткрывает рот - чтобы послать его в задницу со своей помощью, или чтобы зашипеть от боли. Питер не знает. Он накрывает его губы своими и пьет, как изысканный нектар, вместе с болью, раздражением и и пряным, ароматным страхом. Питер думает, что нежность, благодарность, похоть, садизм - до ужаса размытые концепции и часто переливаются одна в другую.  
\- А сейчас, - он держит Стайлза за холку, не давая ему даже помыслить о том, чтобы вырваться, но мальчишка либо в болевом шоке, либо просто в шоке. Либо ему нравится. Питер не рассчитывал, что это может быть обоюдно, Стайлз так ярко сох по его племяннику последние пару лет, что нужно было быть полным кретином, чтобы этого не заметить. Либо Дереком. Либо и тем, и другим.  
\- Сейчас ты берешь себя за яйца, мы идем к Неметону, ты ложишься на него, как хороший послушный мальчик, и либо дохнешь на старом пне, либо случается чудо.  
\- А чудеса они такие...только и делают, что случаются, - Стайлз нервно хихикает и заливается смехом, больше похожим на истерику. Питер закатывает глаза и притягивает его к себе. Целует в висок. Обнимает. Он вспомнит, как это делается.  
Стайлз затихает в его руках расслабленный и теплый. Наверное, просто нет сил, чтобы сопротивляться. Его бьет мелкая дрожь.  
\- Надеюсь, про яйца - это было образно, - устало выдыхает, утыкаясь носом в изгиб его шеи. Питер думает, что похоть от нежности все-таки можно не разделять. Потому что у Стайлза какой-то встроенный фильтр и он сам понимает все как хочет.  
\- Я не думаю, что ты сейчас в форме для...  
\- Гребанный извращенец, - бормочет прямо в шею. Это одновременно и смешно, и щекотно. Питер думает, как бы все повернулось, если бы Стайлз согласился на укус, еще тогда, в самом начале. Где бы они были сейчас. В роли кого.  
\- Ну ты как будто первый день меня знаешь.  
\- Неметон и так отымел меня во все дыры. Не хочу, как Дженнифер...  
\- Не будешь, как Дженнифер, - Питер поглаживает его по спине, как прирученного пса, - Ты, как минимум, намного симпатичнее. А теперь скажи мне, кто это сделал.  
\- Что, будешь мстить за меня? - кровь у Стайлза закончится явно раньше, чем яд. Питер умиляется. Стайлз поднимает смертельно бледное лицо и собирается что-то сказать.  
Питер распахивает глаза так широко, что они вот-вот повылазят из орбит. Он чуть не сходит с ума от обилия сенсорных ощущений, которые наваливаются на него здесь-и-сейчас, грозясь раздавить к чертям. Тут пахнет психушкой, стерильностью и маниакальным безумием. Оказывается, у него есть свой, особенный запах. Питер еще несколько мгновений пялится в третий глаз в мясистой дырке на лбу доктора Валока, а затем ухмыляется, отводя взгляд.  
\- Как? - Валок пялится на него сразу тремя глазами, а потом аккуратно опускает повязку на лоб.  
\- О, - Питер улыбается, он сама любезность, - Я познакомлю тебя с одним тинейджером, он расскажет много чего интересного о чудесах, и как они случаются.  
Питер не знает, сколько времени прошло - несколько минут, или несколько лет. Он вообще ни в чем сейчас не уверен, но одно он знает наверняка. Питер на пушечный выстрел не подпустит это чудовище к Стайлзу.  
\- Буду ждать с нетерпением, - на лице Валока восхищение. Питер гадливо морщится, напоминает себе, что это в его же интересах, и припечатывает доктора к стене. Длинный коготь замирает в нескольких сантиметрах от повязки с третьим глазом.  
\- У меня есть деловое предложение, от которого вы не сможете отказаться, милый доктор. Как насчет побега?


End file.
